


Drowning in a Vat of Molten Steel

by Pussyhands



Series: Dumb Kids [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Play, Charlie and Dee find love, Dennis can’t admit he’s jealous so, Dom/sub, M/M, Mac McDonald POV, References to Catholicism, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, he takes it out on Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyhands/pseuds/Pussyhands
Summary: “You embarrassed me in front of all those people bro. You made me look like an asshole”“It seems to me” Dennis says, moving towards Mac, shamelessly looking him up and down, liking his lips “that you made yourself look like an asshole, letting yourself get fucked up the ass by a man who thinks you’re scum. Lower than scum”.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Dumb Kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Drowning in a Vat of Molten Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the events of Charlie and Dee find love (episode 4, season 8)

The drive home, after dropping off Dee, is silent. It’s not an easy silence, it’s electric, like the air before a storm. Only when they get to their apartment, Dennis says to Mac as he closes the front door

“you know everything that happens in my room gets filmed”, voice suave, like silk. 

Mac just stands there staring. Like a rat in front of a cobra from one of those nature documentaries. Or was it a cartoon? Mac can’t remember. 

“Are you just going to stand there with that stupid look on your face?”

“It was taken out of context dude”

Mac wants to sound intimidating, but his voice comes out small and high. Dennis can smell his fear, and Mac realizes it’s too late to try and make it out to be something it’s not. 

“You know everything that happens in my room gets filmed, and you let that asshole bend you over my dresser and fuck you. Now why the fuck is that Mac?”

Dennis’ voice is getting dangerous, and Mac looks uneasy, ready to bolt out the door. He probably would too, but Dennis is blocking it, and Mac doesn’t feel secure in his ability to get past him, not since he lost all his mass. So he tries to turn it around.

“You embarrassed me in front of all those people bro. You made me look like an asshole”

“It seems to me” Dennis says, moving towards Mac, shamelessly looking him up and down, liking his lips “that you made yourself look like an asshole, letting yourself get fucked up the ass by a man who thinks you’re scum. Lower than scum”.

He’s now so close Mac feels his breath on him. He can smell that smell he has when the cologne’s half worn off and he’s been drinking expensive liquor. It’s one of Mac’s top five favorite Dennis smells. Mac can’t look him in the eyes, so he looks at his lips. There’s a nervous energy coursing through his body, the fight or flight response, and Mac thinks, for the millionth time, that he would do anything for Dennis. Dennis just has to ask. 

But Dennis doesn’t ask. Dennis gives orders. “Go into my room, take off all your clothes and wait for me”. He says, not bothering to stand around waiting for Mac to do it, but instead going to the kitchen to get something from the fridge, without a second look. It terrifies Mac, to do what Dennis says, and put himself in such a vulnerable position. But it scares him even more to disobey, and have Dennis ignore him for God knows how long, so he goes into the room. 

Dennis is still fully dressed in his tux when he finally comes in, bow tie hanging undone around his neck, half empty bottle of champagne in his hand. Of course he is, Mac thinks, it’s all about dominance with him. It’s never normal. Never easy.

“Put your hands on the dresser” Dennis commands, and Mac feels a chill run through his body. Even worse than that, he feels his cock twitch. Fucking disgraceful.

It’s true he let Trevor fuck him over the dresser. Why? Because Trevor carried himself like he was royalty. He WAS royalty, American royalty, and Mac was in awe. He was happy enough that he wanted to wrestle him. But when Trevor pined him down and started grinding up against him, slow and lazy, Mac wondered if he could possibly be dreaming. He’d one upped that bitch Dee. He was stealing the bird’s golden ticket, and that felt even better than the sex itself. 

So yeah, he’d gotten fucked. The camera thing though, that hadn’t been planned. He wasn’t trying for Dennis to find out or anything, he just made decisions like that sometimes, he forgot to consider all the variables, and that’s why he needed Dennis, to remind him, to help him think his plans through. 

Now he’s naked, his back turned to Dennis and his hands on the same spot Trevor bent him over. He can even see the little red light from the camera in front of him, he’s so goddamn stupid. Mac wonders how he looks from where Dennis is standing. He hopes he doesn’t look too skinny, he hopes he looks jacked and beefy, so Dennis knows he can protect him. 

Mac can feel something cold running through his asscheeks. It’s lube, and Dennis is running his fingers around his hole, soft and teasing.

“You belong to me you hear that? I pay for you. I pay for your food, your clothes, the apartment, I even pay for your cell phone plan you stupid bitch” he snarls, punctuating his words with a mean spirited slap against his ass. “Say it. Tell me who you belong to”

Mac knows Dennis isn’t going to let up until he does, so, hoping that by some miracle the camera’s stopped working, Mac says softly “I belong to you Dennis”

Dennis is running his hands down his sides now. As if Mac were a car, a nice car Dennis would like to drive. 

“And what are you?”

“I’m your boy toy”

“My stupid little boy toy” Dennis sighs, and Mac feels something cold and hard press against his hole. He gives a start and Dennis laughs. “What, you really thought I was gonna fuck you? You think you deserve a reward for defiling my bedroom? No baby, you gotta work for it” and with that, he pushes the bottle into Mac, stopping when Mac’s hole won’t stretch any wider to accommodate it, and then pushing it a little more. Dennis holds it there, moving it around in circles, with his hand on the base, pushing in, and Mac thinks of the lives of the saints and martyrs. Of all the sacrifices you’re supposed to make to get into heaven. Of all the trails and tribulations. This is like that, he thinks. This is my own ascent to the Mount of Olives. Is Dennis God or the devil then? Mac isn’t sure. Dennis is talking again, and Mac makes sure to listen, so he can give the right answer. 

“You’ll just take anything you can get huh. You’re such a little bitch. You’re my little bitch, aren’t you? What are you Mac? Say it”

“I’m your little bitch Dennis”

“Yeah you are”, and with that Dennis starts to fuck him with the bottle in earnest. Mac’s cock is swollen and leaking, and he reaches one hand down to touch himself, but Dennis quickly slaps it away. “What the fuck are you doing Ronnie, you think you can do whatever you want? You do what you’re told, when you’re told. You think you can understand that, you stupid piece of shit? Or is that too hard for you”

Mac stutters. He’s never sure how to answer these questions, and he wants to make Dennis proud. To make Dennis realize that Mac’s always going to be by his side, so maybe he doesn’t need to humiliate him and degrade him. Maybe he can be normal and say nice things when they bang.

“No it’s not too hard. I understand. I’m sorry Dennis”

Actually, Mac thinks, it’s more better this way, because if it were soft and pretty it would feel like a relationship, like boyfriends. It would feel gay. Right now it just feels dirty and shameful and wrong, how sex is supposed to feel. Specially sinful sex he’s going to have to confess to father O’Connor tomorrow. Mac wonders how his roommate sticking a bottle up his ass counts as sex, but if sex is defined by how much it turns you on, then he guesses this is sex. Sex with Dennis is the only sex he’s ever had. 

“What do you want Mac. Tell me what you want”

“I wanna cum I wanna cum so bad”

“Yeah you do. You’re so fucking pathetic. Do you really get turned on by this shit? You’re disgusting. I don’t even think I can humiliate you because you do that to yourself just fine don’t you? You sloppy little bitch” 

Dennis is pushing the bottle in aggressively, in contrast to his calm, almost cold voice, as if he’s really stabbing Mac instead of whatever he was doing before. Mac loves when Dennis praises him, but he’ll take the insults too, because they mean that Dennis is thinking about Mac, that he cares about him, one way or another. 

“Beg for it” Dennis says low and dirty, close to his ear. So Mac does.

“Please Den please let me cum for you. I promise I’ll be good, I’ll do anything you want, I wanna be a good boy for you, please let me cum daddy” 

Mac is whining. It’s disgraceful, but he doesn’t care anymore. Not here, not when he’s alone with Dennis, bent over... in front of the camera. 

Shit. 

He forgot the camera. 

There’s going to be a tape of him begging Dennis, saying he’s Dennis’ little bitch, and he feels nauseous, like he’s looking down from a very big height. But Dennis puts his hand around Mac’s cock, pumps it an embarrassingly low number of times and says, sweet as honey: 

“Cum for me baby boy”. 

Mac cums immediately, like he knew he would, right into Dennis’ hand. Dennis strokes him lazily a few more times before letting go of his grip on the bottle, which falls immediately out of Mac’s pulsing hole. Dennis laughs, and Mac thinks that’s a good sign, because the laugh sounds genuine, almost good natured, and Mac can turn around to look at him without getting slapped, legs trembling from the orgasm, vision still a little out of focus. 

Dennis shoves his cum covered hand up in Mac’s face. “Clean it up baby”, and with that, Mac’s dutifully licking all of his cum off of Dennis’ beautiful long fingers. When he’s done he pulls his hand away and wipes the remaining saliva on Mac’s messed up hair. 

“That’s really sick Mac, you’ll really do anything I tell you to won’t you” 

Mac knows there’s danger in that statement, because he knows Dennis has a very twisted imagination. But he can’t feel apprehension, because more than that, it means Dennis is gonna do more stuff to him in the future. With him. He’s gonna keep looking at him, touching him, depending on him. So he says, quietly and hating himself for it 

“Yeah I will”

A short, self satisfied laugh escapes from Dennis’ lips. “Now go away, I need to get my beauty sleep” 

Mac turns to collect his clothes and leave. Dennis is already heading towards the en suite bathroom, probably to start his very complicated skin care routine, and Mac remembers, his clothes grasped against his lap. 

“Hey Den, about the video, the one from just now... do you think you could maybe erase it?”

“What do you think?” Dennis laughs, as he shuts the door to the bathroom. 

I think you’re not gonna, Mac thinks. You always gotta have the upper hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
